<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indestructible by Kallonimo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495078">Indestructible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo'>Kallonimo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shakarian Quarantine Project [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time Garrus sees Shepard, he is already impressed with her. The pure determination and strength she emits fascinates him. Years later, he mentions it to her and she explains to him the human concept of love at first sight. Garrus doesn’t know if that is quite applicable but there was definitely something there that first time. A type of instant connection, never to be broken again."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shakarian Quarantine Project [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Indestructible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt Category: Random<br/>Prompt: I’m bulletproof...but please don’t shoot me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither of them went into this with the intention of finding love and yet…</p><p>The first time Garrus sees Shepard, he is already impressed with her. The pure determination and strength she emits fascinates him. Years later, he mentions it to her and she explains to him the human concept of love at first sight. Garrus doesn’t know if that is quite applicable but there was definitely something there that first time. A type of instant connection, never to be broken again. </p><p>It doesn’t take long for Shepard to develop similar feelings and when Garrus is the one to comfort her after Virmire one thing leads to another. By the time of her final confrontation with Saren she trusts him more than anyone else on the Normandy. Shepard isn’t quite prepared to call it love, not yet. But she feels comfortable with him by her side.</p><p>It doesn’t matter how well they work together though, Shepard still gets injured in the fight. In it’s final moments the creature that was once Saren lunges for her, tearing off a piece of her armour. Kaidan lifts it off her, finally killing it and Garrus is by her side the next second but there’s still a huge wound on her arm. </p><p>Garrus immediately starts applying medigel, while Shepard curses through gritted teeth. He laughs, but Shepard knows it’s more of an effort to comfort her than anything else. “If you’re speaking it can’t be that bad.”</p><p>“Still hurts.”</p><p>“Oh please, at this point I’m pretty sure you’re indestructible.”</p><p>Shepard scoffs.</p><p>She doesn’t get to visit the Citadel much in the following months, but enough to continue dating Garrus. This is when she truly falls in love with him and he with her. They do send each other a lot of E-Mail too. The last one Shepard ever gets from Garrus is fairly standard. “Stay safe.”</p><p>She replies: “I’m indestructible, remember?”</p><p>Three hours later, she’s dead.</p><p>-</p><p>Garrus hasn’t been doing well these last two years. He is very aware of it too. Moving across the galaxy and becoming a vigilante is hardly a healthy thing to do. He knows what led him here, that it was Shepard’s death and his refusal to deal with it. He put all his feeling for and memories of her behind a neat little wall in his mind and tries his best to never touch it. </p><p>When she walks down the bridge, he shoots at her. It’s how he’s been staying alive for hours now, just shooting everything that moves. But then Shepard looks up at him and the wall in Garrus’ mind breaks. All the memories, all the feelings, all the grief he denied himself flood him in force.</p><p>And then she’s there, with the same look of determination she had that first time. Garrus takes off his helmet and Shepard lets out a little gasp. </p><p>They just stare at each other for a few seconds. Eventually, he’s the first to speak. “You’re alive.”</p><p>Shepard smiles, shakily, nervously. “I’m indestructible, but please don’t shoot me again.”<br/>Garrus rushes to her, hugging her. She tenses up first and he wonders if he’s made a mistake, what happened to her in the last two years. But then Shepard relaxes hugging him back. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>He just hugs her tighter, vowing to himself to never let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>